Pega Runs Away from Home
is the 21st episode of the series, Ultraman Geed. This episode aired on November 25th, 2017.https://m-78.jp/geed/story/#story1393 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Pega Runs Away from Home" Synopsis After a tense argument where Riku questions the young alien's ability to survive without help, Pega runs away from Nebula House. Is this really the end for these two best friends? And why has the Deep Sea Monster Gubila appeared on land? Plot One day, Riku and Pega are seen playing with some of Riku's Memorabilia of their favorite hero, Donshine. Suddenly, a freak earthquake occurs that causes Pega to panic and drop a Donshine clock out of fear. REM reassures the alien that due to the Secret Base once being a spaceship, the base can't be a damaged, and the tremor quickly goes away. However, Riku notices the damaged clock and is infuriated at Pega for breaking it, stating that it in particular is his most prized possession. Pega attempts to protect his innocence, but Riku's anger causes both of them to argue over who is more childish, and which of them could survive without the other better. Eventually, the argument ends with Pega angrily stating that he is moving out of the Nebula House. Meanwhile, news reports state that Fisherman and Visitors along Japan's coastline have been experiencing a strong electrical numbness in the waters, similar to paralysis. This has also effected Leito, who is out jogging with his family. Pega tries to make a living on his own, and is able to both procure food and windowshop thanks to his Dark Worldly powers. However after being spotted by a store owner and chased away into a nearby woods, Pega realizes that he's in the same spot that he first met Riku 6 years ago. Back then, Pega's ship was destroyed while he was following his dream of being an adventurer when he stumbled into Riku, who was very shy back then. The two quickly formed a bond thanks to Riku finding an interest in Pega's otherworldly nature, and Pega for being happy to see that Riku isn't scared of him. Reminding Pega of this however makes him feel depressed and lonely after what he's done. Meanwhile, Riku is having difficulties of his own as his overdependancy on Pega's abilities leave his everyday activities much more difficult on him, and in order to stop himself from thinking about it, decides to go for a walk. While doing so, he runs into Moa, who learns of his conflict with the alien after Laiha tells her about it. Disapproving on Riku's actions, considering that Riku was far more different than he met her, Moa points out to Riku that the reason why he was able to becomes friends with her and Laiha was because of his bond with Pega. Realizing how childish he acted towards Pega, Riku sets off to make things right. However as Pega is sulking, the Monster Gubila emerges from underground, revealing to be the cause of both the earthquakes and the electrical numbness, as it releases a yellow light from its body that temporarily paralyzes Pega! Fortunately just as Pega is about to be crushed by the beast, Riku jumps in and rescues his friends, where the both of them make up for their quarrel from before. After the two make up, both of them notice Gubila's paralysis ability and the two of them realize something... Gubila has a Little Star in him! Suddenly as their are musing, Pedanium Zetton suddenly emerges from underground and attacks Gubila, with Kei Fukuide intent on taking its Little Star before Riku can! With Gubila too weakened to fight back due to the pain that its Little Star is causing it, Pedanium Zetton viciously attacks the monster without mercy. Luckily, Riku transforms into Ultraman Geed and he battles against the Fusion Beast instead. After wrestling with the Fusion Beast, Geed turns into his Royal Mega-Master form and destroys Pedanium Zetton with one of the Ultra Capsule attacks. Suddenly the Fusion Beast begins to take advantage of its ability to teleport and shield itself, which gradually weakens Geed overtime. Gubila however witnesses Geed in action, and realizing that the Ultra is trying to protect it, the Monster digs underground and disappears. Then just as Pedanium Zetton is about to finish off the Ultra, Gubila strikes the Fusion Beast with its Paralysis ability, which stuns Pedanium Zetton just long enough for Geed to regain momentum and destroy the Fusion Beast with his Ultraman Ace's Vertical Spark attack. With Pedanium Zetton gone, Gubila is grateful to the Ultra for saving it, and in feeling so, the Monster's Little Star leaves its body and comes to Geed/Riku, taking the form of a new Ultra Capsule: Zoffy! Later that day, Riku and Pega bond once more, having made up for their argument, and Pega manages to fix Riku's old clock from before, making it good as new to their delight. Later than night though, a weakened Kei vows to himself that he will have the Capsules of Dark Lugiel and Alien Emperor soon... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes